rogue_traderfandomcom-20200213-history
Kalei/Operation Dirtbag
Campaign: Damos Crusade Campaign "Operation Dirtbag" Why did we let the Arbites prick name this mission, again? Anyway, after my super-fun day in quarantine nursing my chainsword wounds, I was let out to immediately go on another mission. None of the others seemed all that upset by this, so I shut my mouth and went along. There's some terrorist in the city blowing things up even more than it's own guards, and that seems to have gotten Terrible Tarron all riled up, so we decide to investigate. For once the arbites makes himself useful and gets us some information worth looking into, and with the help of the cat and Vickle, we dig up some dirt on a crime lord that has a rivalry with this "Hydra" group. Great, the enemy of my enemy is my friend, so I suggest we sweet talk the guy. But nooooo, Victris (I finally bothered to learn the Arbites' incredibly feminine name) is having none of that because it's fun and that's against the law. So the group decides to set up a sting instead. No, we're not infecting him with genestealer DNA (like I said, fun is illegal), we're setting ourselves up as arms dealers. Being that they assume from my bulk that I'm useless with words, I was assigned the ever esteemed role of bodyguard. So Allen, currently my favorite crew member, once again proves his worth by making us a few very terrorist-y guns from polymers and carbon fibers that aren't visible to metal detectors. We set off on our way to a meet with this criminal, and I'm glad to see Victis drop into the background so as not to give us away. We're doing the usual for arms dealers, traveling through back alleys and such, when suddenly bullets ricochet off the walls all around us. Somehow, all the bullets miss and we're left facing 5 angry looking men down the allyway at us. I charge without hesitation, swinging the sword that has tasted the blood and ichor of Xenos and Chaos alike as my vision tunnels again. My first swing slices the tendons of one mans arm, and as I prepare for my next my crew finally shows some fight. All but two of the assailants drop to the ground, and as one fires at me I hit him dead in the chest and his body explodes into a wave of gore moving with such force that I'm forced to dodge to the side. His ally isn't so lucky and becomes coated in his friends remains, collapsing to the floor unconscious. I stand and smile, as the Wolf runs up and handcuffs them all in a line together. Things had just been getting good, with interrogations about to start, when that damned he/she Arbites shows up again, pronouncing his right to judge our captures. He takes 3 out in one shot, and the sight of the red mist kicks up the tunnel vision for just a moment. I step forward and steal the satisfaction of judgment from Victress by letting out my anger on the 4th mans head. One punch and there's nothing left. I take a deep breath, clean myself off, and we move on. As we arrive at the meeting location, we're confronted by armed guards. Allen and Vickle sweet talk them into letting us in, and we come into a bar. AGAIN. This one won't be ending up any better than the last, either. There's a few bulky men down here, but nothing the imperials will have trouble with. We're led upstairs to meet a man we now know is called Yo'hann. He seems pleasant enough, with a secretary and a servitor off to one side as he reclines in a chair. They make the sales pitch, and toss me a gun to demonstrate. Apparently the robot is target practice. I shoot off its arm easy enough, proving that the guns work. Then they get down to the real deal crunching, talk of big money and continued deals. All for show on our part really, I can already see Allen trying to get Victris to calm his feminine nips on the other line so we can get more information. I lean in and engage in more "personal" discourse, attempting to get what we need from him. He's compliant enough, talking freely about Hydra and it's interference with his plans. Just as we're getting to the good part and I convince him to throw in the servitor as part of the deal, I hear a crash from downstairs. Damnit! I knew Victris would blow it. I tell Yo'hann that we need to leave, and after checking with his men he agrees. He shows us a secret tunnel beneath the chair, and we follow him down. As we leave I cast out my mind for psychic entities. Is that...the bartender? Yes, it definitely is, running away. I convenientely pin the surprise attack on this suspicious man as we reach an underground bunker, and engage in conversation with the man again. (TO BE CONTINUED) Category:Log Category:Campaign Category:Damos Crusade